Teddy Lupin and The Shrieking Shack
by linotte51
Summary: Teddy Lupin visits the Shrieking Shack and makes a surprising and moving discovery.
1. Chapter 1

It was in March, an evening like any other at Hogwarts. Classes of the day had finished. Most of the students had had the dinner and left the Great Hall to return to their dormitories. The

Head Boy of Hufflepuff, Teddy Lupin, drove the last latecomers to their common room, located near the kitchens. Every night, younger students took pleasure in teasing him, playing hide-and-seek and waiting until he found them. Although sometimes, it was necessary to be firm and authoritative (otherwise the hide-and-seek game lasted until the morning), he loved the game moments with children and took to heart his role as Head Boy.

Teddy had good grades in lessons, and excellent level in metamorphosis. He was himself a metamorphmagus, like his mother. Like his father, he was kind and caring, and was devoted to his friends. Teddy Lupin was popular and was loved by all, being the son of two heroes of the Battle of Hogwarts. He knew about them through what people had told him, especially through his godfather Harry Potter, who always spoke of his former teacher with a sense of deep friendship and great admiration.

Teddy Lupin had some objects from his parents, but deep sadness always haunted his heart. He would have liked to live with them, to grow up with them, to talk to them... He didn't know much about his parents' youth. Even less about his father's, as his best friends, who knew him better than anyone, were also killed. Teddy knew that his father was a werewolf, and this aspect intrigued him much. He always wondered, how did his father live with that? What did he feel during his transformations before and after, when he was again himself? So many questions which he would never have the answer.

Once all the pupils were asleep, Teddy sat down as usual in bed, near the window. For him, this day had been different. It was the day of the anniversary of his father. He had thought all day of him, and as a strange coincidence, the moon was full that night. Through the window he saw its sparkling light, illuminating the park and the Whomping Willow. This tree, he knew, had been planted for his father. The eyes of Teddy were attracted by the willow, every time he looked or walked in the park. According to Harry, his godfather, the Whomping Willow contained a secret passage; however, Teddy had never dared to approach the tree.

Tonight, nonetheless, Teddy felt irresistibly drawn by the willow. He decided to listen to his instincts and go. He wrapped himself in James Potter's invisibility cloak, which he had lent him earlier in the week, when Teddy wanted to surprise his beloved Victoire Weasley. He left the dorm and slipped to the willow. Guided by his instinct, always hidden under the cloak, he pressed the knot at the base of the trunk. Trembling with both apprehension and excitement, he entered the secret passage. He traversed the dark corridor, and reached by a trapdoor under which, he knew, was the Shrieking Shack.

Once in the shack, he removed the cloak slowly, holding his breath and browsing the pieces around him. After several minutes of hesitation, he decided to explore the house and every corner, looking for any traces of his father. His heart jumped in his chest when he saw on the walls the several pieces of claw marks, huge brands ... Most of the furniture was also broken, overthrown in pieces everywhere in the house.

Teddy finished his exploration of the shack, a little disappointed for being unable to have found anything interesting. But there was still one room to discover, at the bottom. He entered it and discovered a small room with a chair, next to a small table. In front of the chair, in the bottom of the room against the wall, was a wardrobe with blankets, and several blank sheets of parchment. Nothing seemed broken in that room, everything was in order, except for the thick layer of dust that covered everything.

Teddy sat on the chair, and looked, moved, the room in which his father had probably spent a lot of time. The evenings of full moon, before going to the rest of the house, Remus must prepare for its transformations in this room, and no doubt to rest himself once again. Sitting on that chair, like Teddy, today. This one thought of his father fascinated him and he imagined him in this room, decades earlier. He stayed all night on that chair, and went back to the castle only in the morning.

The next day, he found the strength to go to class, but the lessons of herbology by Mr. Longbottom seemed distant to him. His mind was completely oriented towards his father, the Shrieking Shack and its secrets. The following evening, he returned to the shack, in the room with the chair. There, he felt close to his father as he never had been before. Sitting on the chair, he felt serene. He returned, every night of the week, in this small room.

One night, Teddy, particularly exhausted, fell asleep on the chair. He was awakened by a slight noise, which seemed near. Lighting his wand, Teddy realized it came from the wardrobe. Approaching slowly, he lit the whole furniture item with lumos, examining every corner, digging under the blankets and parchments in search of the origin of the noise, but in vain. The noise seemed to come from the bottom of the wardrobe. Passing his hands over it, he discovered in the left corner an opening of the size of a hand. He reached into the hole and put his fingers on a small object which he grabbed gently. As soon as he touched it, the noise stopped. By the light of his wand, he realized it was a small notebook, smooth and gray. On the cover of it, the word "Moony" was engraved. At the sight of the name, Teddy's heart began to beat wildly, and his hands began to tremble. Feverishly flipping the book, he saw that all the pages were covered with a fine writing. His father's, he recognized it as soon as he had seen.

Teddy hesitated. What was in this notebook? What could his father have written in it, and why would he leave it here?

He contemplated the precious reminder of his father, holding it carefully as if it was the most fragile treasure. He took a deep breath, opened the book to the first page and began to read…

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy Lupin and The Shrieking Shack Part-2

For once Teddy wondered if his father's diary would show him something, like the diary of Tom Riddle showed to his Godfather Harry. But he knew enough about his father. Remus Lupin, the best defence against the dark arts teacher, would never have practised dark arts to make something as horrible as a horcrux. And Teddy was quite proud of his father for that. He would better read a book than enter into a horcrux.

And Finally, he began reading it. The first chapter had the summary of first year of Remus Lupin at Hogwarts. It was as below:

"My First Year at Hogwarts"

As I look back at my first day at Hogwarts, I remember getting on the school train at Platform 93/4. It was the first time when I had met James and Sirius. James was sure that I will get sorted into Gryffindor house but Sirius and I were doubtful. We both had our reasons to doubt ofcourse. After all Sirius' whole family belonged in Slytherin. And I thought my wolfish side too belonged in Slytherin. Though the Slytherin house was not considered bad in those days. Voldemort had not risen yet. But the Sorting Hat proved us both wrong and placed us in Gryffindor as well. We were quite happy as nerve and chivalry were the traits that we valued the most.

I was told by my parents and Prof. Dumbledore to keep the truth about my lycanthropy hidden. So, I didn't tell even James and Sirius who had become my friends instantaneously. They were the funniest people I had ever met. They used to make every class a total mess. And I was secretly the head behind most of their dirty plans. Soon our group was famous in the whole class. Many students wanted to be friends with us. One of them was Peter Pettigrew, the underdog of our class. I asked James and Sirius to add him in our group. (Perhaps this had to be my worst mistake that would ruin the life of my best friends and mine as well.)

We also made some enemies. A boy named Severus Snape was one of them. Only the name was enough to tease James because he couldn't bear the sight of Snape and Lily Potter sitting together. Lily potter was the best student in charms class and was also the only girl unaffected by James' charms. I think it was I who had advised James to approach Lily in the Gryffindor common room for friendship.(Which, fortunately, went very well for both of them over the years.)

By the end of the term, we had become famous in the whole school. The seniors knew about us just as well as the girls. After all, James turned out to be an excellent Quidditch Seeker and Sirius had his looks to make any girl fall. We had developed interested in different subjects. James and Sirius like transfiguration. They couldn't help but turn every other object into some another object. I was amazingly good at defense against the dark arts. I think it was only due to this that people started to admire my skills.

We had grown so close until the days of full moon arrived.

From that period, I used to vanish to the shrieking shack through the weeping willow tree. Every such time I had to come up with some new excuse to give to my friends. But I couldn't hide it for long.

*On the page of second chapter were the notes of becoming Animagus(Voluntary Transfiguration) made by James and Sirius. Teddy was so happy and excited on finding these notes. This was not something generally taught at Hogwarts. Before reading the second year of his father at Hogwarts, Teddy started studying these notes. He had this strong desire to be an Animagus and according to these notes, it was very easy for a Meta-morphmagus to become an Animagus. And Teddy already knew which animal he wanted to change into.

This was also something that could help Victoire and him to spend a lot of time together. He wondered how amazing it will be to freely roam the grounds of Hogwarts with Victoire without any restriction.

He again slept in the shrieking shack that night while studying the notes. The next morning, he went back to the castle without getting noticed as he could change his appearance, thanks to his meta-morphmagi. He told everything to Victoire and she was excited too. They started learning the process of Animagi at free time. Teddy was quite natural at it. He got successful in turning into a wolf soon. He also helped Victoire in achieving the same. Victoire had chosen to turn into a Vixen. And together they roamed the grounds of Hogwarts under the moon light.*

"The Making of Marauders Map"

Our second year at Hogwarts began and this year I wasn't successful at hiding my secret of being a werewolf from my friends. And they further surprised me by learning to transform themselves into animals, to help me even in the form of wolf. Here, I have included the notes of Transfiguration made by James and Sirius.(Hope these will be useful to you someday)

To Be continued…

Written by indianpotterhead.


End file.
